Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Rapid escalation of power consumption may be a concern issue for datacenters. Servers may be primary power consumers in a datacenter and so may contribute to a substantial portion of the overall power consumption. However, an average server utilization may be substantially below a maximum utilization threshold in the datacenter. Thus, a higher number of servers than needed may be operating at any given datacenter and so may cause excessive power consumption.)
Virtual machine (VM) consolidation may be an important technique for efficient usage of server resources and thereby reduce server power consumption. VM consolidation may reduce a total number of servers active at any given time. As such, VM consolidation may result in a reduction of power consumption of the datacenter. Typically, heterogeneity exists both among the VMs' resource requirements and among the servers resource capacities, which may degrade virtual machine consolidation performance or increase the computational complexity of the heuristic approaches to improve the virtual machine consolidation performance.